Car Wash
by TheUntimateUke
Summary: Canada decides to visit America! What happens when America springs his plan into action? Forgive me for any mistakes! HUMAN NAMES USED! Other warnings inside.


WARNING This YAOI contains the following: Incest, masturbation, hand jobs, blow job, Seme!Canada, Uke!America, shower, peeping, and harsh language. Other than that, enjoy! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Alfred was cleaning his car, as usual, when he heard someone walking up, "Hello? Anyone there?" That's when he saw his brother Matthew walk up.

"Bonjour, Al." Matthew says, giving a small wave. His hair was pulled back into a small pony tail, and he held his Polar Bear, Kuma, in his arms.

"Bonjour, Al." Matthew says, giving a small wave. His hair was pulled back into a small pony tail, and he held his Polar Bear, Kuma, in his arms.

"Dude, hey! I was just cleaning my car!" The American smiled at his brother, accidentally splashing him with the water hose, which was on full blast. It could have knocked the hair off of his head.

Falling onto the ground, Matthew looks up at his brother. He was now soaking wet, and had an annoyed look on his face. "Maple...You got my clothes wet!" He sighs, mumbling, "You hoser..."

The blond laughed lightly, "Heh, sorry dude!" He reached his hand outwards for his, now soaking wet, brother to grab and help him up.

Taking Alfred's hand, he stands, frowning. "You damn hoser..." He mumbles, looking down at his red shirt- that now clung to his body. His jeans were wet as well, but the thing that pissed him off was that his glasses had drips of water on the lens.

"Maybe you should take those clothes off." Alfred suggested, Matthew just realizing that his brother was only in his underwear. They were black and clung to his body with water.

Matthew's eyes widened. "Take them off!" He says, blushing wildly. "N-No! I am not doing th-that..." Now he looks away, his curl bouncing cutely.

The American made a frustrated face, but instantly smiled again, "Wanna help me wash my car since you're wet anyways?"

"F-Fine..." He mutters, taking his foggy glasses off. His face looked different without his glasses. He looked...sexy. "I will help you, Al."

Alfred blushes lightly and looked at the car, grabbing the hose. The blond "accidentally" put the hose's nozzle downwards and sprayed the parched dirt, mud flying up and Matthew. In a matter of seconds, the Canadian was covered in mud.

Matthew gave an un amused face. "You jackass..." He says, turning away. "I'm going to use your shower, eh?"

The American turned away for a second, making an evil smirk and turned back. "Okay, bro! Whatever you want!" He smiles a crooked grin.

Before he went inside he sets Kuma on the porch. "Be good, Kuma." He says, smiling. As he enters Alfred's home, he walks directly to the bathroom, stripping himself. "Maple leaf..." He mutters, combing the mud out of his hair.

Kuma scratched at the front door as Alfred let him in, along with himself. The American climbed the stairs to the bathroom, peeking through the crack in the door. His brother looked so much more muscular than he did with clothes on. 'Damn, Mattie...' thought the peeping man.

After he combed mud from his hair, he leans down, turning on the warm shower water. The water felt so refreshing. He stood under the water, letting it fall on him. "Mhm~" He sighs, happy to clean this mud off. He was unaware of his peeping brother. So he relaxed. Soon...his hand pumped his member, and he pleasured himself, moaning at his own touch.

Matthew felt a presence in the bathroom. Before long Alfred, his brother, was behind him and grabbed his manhood, "Hey, bro~" the blond greeted his brother.

The Canadian's eyes widened, and a blush flushed over his face. Had Alfred WATCHED him? "W-What the maple are you doing here?" Matthew stutters, his cheeks blushing wildly.

"I thought I could..._help you_, Mattie~" The blond whispered in his brother's ear, stroking his member roughly.

"A-Alfred!" Matthew gave a moan, his hands pressed against the shower wall. He leaned against the wall, not sure if he wanted his brother doing this. Did he? "Al-Alfred..."

"Dude, you have some serious dickage!" Alfred gave a wide eyed expression and dropped to his knees, smirking up at his brother. "Wanna fuck my mouth, Mattie?"

He looks down at Alfred, his face extremely red. No one had ever gave him any sexual feelings before... "O-Oui..." Turning to his brother, he leans his back against the wall. "O-Oui, Al."

Alfred smiled at his brother, so innocent, so weak. That's what he liked about Mattie. The blond licked his brother's tip, eyeing the massive penis before taking it into his mouth.

Throwing his head back, Matthew couldn't contain his moans. He'd never felt this good before. This felt amazing to him, the feeling of Alfred's mouth. The feelings..."A-A-Alfred!" He breathes.

Alfred pumped his head back and forth, making sure to take the full thing in and almost out, rolling his tongue on the throbbing erection. The warm steam that came from the shower heated Matthew's stomach and the cool air from outside the curtain seeped in and gave him goose bumps that waved over his skin, the small bumps fading as more steam hit his skin.

This new feeling Alfred gave Matthew drove him wild. A soft smirk soon appeared on the Canadian's face, and he trust into Alfred's mouth, trying to shove his member down the American's throat. "A-Alfred~" He moans.

His brother gagged, trying to fit it all into his mouth while some of Matthew's erection being shoved down his throat. Looking up at the Canadian, Alfred's light blue orbs never left his brother's blushing face. He reached his hands up past Matthew's stomach and up to his chest, gently pinching his nipples.

With a quiet yelp, Matthew trust into Alfred's mouth, feeling a white hot feeling swell in his stomach. "A-Alfred! I...a-am...go-going to..-!" He pants, letting out a gasps as he cums into his brother's mouth.

His brother pulled off and smirked as he swallowed the Canadian seed that tasted sweet to the tongue, "Ever fucked anyone, bro?" The American asked, looking up at Matthew again.

He nodded nervously. "Oui." He says, looking away. "I have. All women..." He felt embarrassed, and at the same time...he wanted Alfred. Badly.

"Well I can change that~" Alfred said, grinning at his brother, "But first we gotta get in my bed. The lube's in the drawer next to it."

Matthew stepped out of the shower, drying himself off. "Okay.." He says, giving Al a sexy grin. "Change it, Al~" His voice was small and innocent, but his grin indicated he was clearly not the innocent little boy everyone tilted him as.

The American did the same, leading his brother to his king sized bed, setting Matthew on it. He ran over to the drawer next to the large bed draped with an American flag printed blanket. After he got the lube, he stared at the Canadian's flaccid member. "Let's take care of this~" And with that, Alfred squeezed some lubricant onto his finger and applied it to his brother's manhood, pumping it roughly.

Like before Matthew threw his head back, moaning in pleasure. This roughness was so different from his usual slow paced pumps, but he couldn't complain. He felt amazing. "A-Al~"

Once he was hard, the American bent over on the bed, his ass facing his brother. He slathered his finger with lube and poked them inside his hole. He blushed and moaned his brother's name softly, "Put it inside me, b-bro..." the blond croaked out.

With a sexy smirk, Matthew leaned over Alfred, slowly entering the American. The feeling of being inside another man was different. He grabbed Alfred's hips, thrusting into his brother deeply. "A-Al~"

"Oh~ M-mattie!" Alfred moaned loudly, burying his face into the blanket and gripping it tightly.

"Y-You...feel so nice, Al~!" A soft moan escaped his lips, and he pulled out of Alfred- soon slamming himself back in. "A-Ah~!" His thrust were slow at first, paced. "Mhm~" He searched for Alfred's sweet spot, adjusting himself with each trust.

"Ahh!~" Alfred moaned loudly as his brother hit his sweet spot, digging his fingers into his patriotic blanket. He soon felt himself climaxing onto his flag blanket, staining it with his white seed.

Continually Matthew trust into Alfred's sweet spot, moaning and feeling that feeling swell in his stomach like once before. "A-Alfred!" He moans, thrusting faster and harder.

"C-cum inside me, bro!" The blond almost screamed, feeling nothing but constant pleasure in his brother's massive member.

When Alfred moaned...Matthew felt himself come undone, cumming deep inside his brother. Alfred's moans made Matthew feel amazing. The idea that he was pleasing his brother made him grin. "M-Maple~ Al...~"

Alfred collapsed onto the bed along with Matthew and he gently kissed his brother, sliding his tongue inside his mouth.

Allowing Alfred's tongue to enter his mouth, he grinned, pulling his brother close to him. His arm was wrapped around Alfred's waist, and he closed his eyes, melting into the kiss.

Pulling away, Alfred quickly flung up out of bed and stared into the eyes of Kuma, who was standing in the door way. The polar bear's eyes were cold.

"K-Kuma?" Mattie breathed, his eyes widened at the sight of little Kuma. "H-How long have you been there...eh...?"

Kuma stared for a moment and then spoke, "INCEST MOTHER FUCKERS!" he screamed.

THE END


End file.
